instrumental
by dauntlessbutterfly
Summary: 17, male, memory loss, Edward. all of these things are insignifagent to Bella. until she meets the last one on that list (all human)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

File 91102

Name: Edward Anthony mason

Age: 17

Admitted: 5/5/ 09

Doctor: Carlisle Cullen

Nurse: Isabella swan

The first day of a new job has always makes me a little anxious, But going to a mental institution to work… well lest just say this will be interesting. As I drive to work I look down at the directions to volturi mental institution and correction facility. I did not think I would be the kind of person that would work in a mental institution, but as a child I was almost a caregiver to my own mother. She would run away to random places without taking anything or telling anyone. She would often leave me alone so I had to call a relative or a friend to see if I could spend to night there or stay till my mother got home. Not until I was 10 did the doctors discover that she had long term memory loss. This caused for her to think that she was 18 and still in love with my father. When she left she often would come back saying things like

"Oh, honey I am so sorry I thought that you father was calling for me to meet him."

Then for the next few days after running away (which she did once a month) she would be all depressed so I would have to clean, cook, take myself to school, and take care of her until when I was in 6th grade where when I was in history class I fell asleep. The teacher wanted to know that was wrong and when I was telling her I snapped. I started sobbing and telling her all of this. About a week later she was moved to prairie hills mental institution. I lived with my bff victoria. I was teased for having a mother in prairie hills so I moved to forks until this day. I turned onto a deserted road leading to volturi mental institution and correction (or volturi institution for short.) where I was met with to most beautiful view. In every direction all you could see was fields of grass and flowers. The only thing in this awesome view was a large brick building which had been covered in white paint framed in wood roof and trimmings.


	2. Chapter 2 we meet edward

Disclaimer: twilight is not mine but if it was I would make all of the Cullen's have a strange addiction to jelly doughnuts… don't judge me you have no idea what goes on in my head.

"Hello Edward how are you today"

"Good miss Wilbert?"

"Good job Edward by looking at your chart you are making wonderful progress! it's too bad I won't be here to see you recover..." she said with a sad smile usually used for a small child who dropped his ice cream or lost their candy.

Miss Wilbert is a short overweight 50 year old woman who looks like her legs could give out any minuet. I liked her she was nice to me she would care for me when I would forget who I am or where I am. I was sad that she is leaving. The new nurse won't know anything about me. But I couldn't stop Miss Wilbert from retiring. She had been helping me for 4 years now. She was my first nurse at volturi mental institution. She, Dr. Cullen, my sister Alice and my friends here at volturi, are the only people I can remember, but I am getting better and Dr. Cullen says that I am getting better. He even says I should be able to leave the compound without super vision in 4 years' time.

"Well can you send mean email from time to time?"

"Of course I can miss Wilbert"

"Don't worry I will tell the front desk to remind you. Well let's just run through you memory chart for the last time with me tomorrow it will be with Mrs. Swan. O.k. then first what is your name?"

"Edward Anthony mason." I respond happily because this is one of the few things I can remember.

"Good now next how old are you?"

"17. Born in December, 15, 1996."

"Parents and family?"

"Ummm… Sister Alice, mom… I can't remember… dad… oh! Edward mason senior!" I was very pleased this was the first time I could remember my father's name without help or prompting.

"Fantastic Edward! I am so proud of you, but your mother's name was Elizabeth Mason."

"Thank you I will just write it down…" I said as I ran over to my dresser to write on a sticky note "Elizabeth mason, mother"

"O.k. ready to go."

"Well I do say, this is amazing progress in one week but I will leave the rest to Mrs. Swan. O.k. Edward?

"That's fine Miss Wilbert."

"O.k. sweetie I will be leaving in one hour so can I have a hug goodbye?" She asked only half joking in full knowledge that I would hug her.

"Of course!" I replied with fake happiness for I was sad that she was leaving.

She pulled away and just held me at arm's length looking at my face as if to memorize it.

"Ohh good bye Edward I will miss you." Miss Wilbert said with tears in her eyes

"I will miss you to." I said with slight mist in my own eyes.

"Alright I should be going then." she turned to pick up her stuff while wiping her eyes of all evidence that she had been crying. And I was doing the same, for after this I was going to see my sister in ward 20.

She then turned around to give me one last hug than left. I never saw her again. But the next day in comparison to Mrs. Swan, Miss Wilbert was a family friend, or an acquaintance. Because Bella was to change my life forever.

A/N o.m.g. this is my first story if you haven't noticed. But I do want feedback on the story. So I did not add this to my first chapter because I posted the story then realized I did not put a disclaimer on it or put an author's note. I will try to post every 3 days but a lot happens in my life so I might be a little late. Don't count on me posting on weekends I am busy like I already said but, restating is fun! I need suggestions on other question Mrs. Swan should ask Edward. Thanks for reading see you on Friday bye, bye.


	3. Chapter 3 alice!

**A/N **o.m.g. don't shoot! *laughs nervously* when did I last see you… like 2 months maybe? Well not anymore I will post like every other week… (Don't hold me to that.) Anyway this is the third installment of instrumental dun dun duuuun! I am so sorry for not posting so this one is like 1 words. Enjoy (there's a small not at the end of the story

Edward p.o.v.

"Ali…" I yelled only to be cut off by her randomly jumping in front of me.

"You called?" she says in a way, which makes me wonder if she is hiding something from me.

"Yes I did. How are you feeling?'

"Ohhhhh… very good. I need to talk to you…" she says looking around. "In private…" she than whispers in my ear. This confuses me a bit since we are standing outside of Volturi on the lawn with no one else around.

"O.k. Alice, we can go and talk where would you like to go?" I ask at which I get a look that make me feel inferior.

"Duh… we have to go back to my room, but we need to hurry I have electro shock therapy at 3." Alice says nonchalantly. She has always confused me. As children we were best friends. She was always over at my house or we were together at the park or partners in school projects. We were so close we started calling ourselves brothers and sister. It worked to, because we both have a kind of "bronze" hair and pale skin. It wasn't until about 5th grade when her mother had been murdered in the woods on the way home from work that she lost it. She had always been a little different saying she knew things before they were going to happen before they did, but after her mom died she would go into fits screaming that she knew it. We can't figure out what she knew, and anytime we ask her she goes back into a fit.

In here room I had to look around and try to retain all of the information here.

O.k. a twin bed, one lamp, a couple books, cement floor, cement walls, and cement roof. I thought to myself.

"O.k. now we can talk…" she stares at me waiting.

"Well you called this meeting, shall you start?" I ask.

"ah yes well… I saw something! It was you and a lady about 20ish brown hair, brown eyes… anyway, she was sitting with you and you guys were smiling. A lot! And then you leaded in then… it stopped and I went back to normal. As normal as I can get." She finished talking, then slowly started and smiling excitedly.

"Thank you Alice, I will write that down…" I say as I fumble to reach into my back pocket to take out my note pad all the while trying to rap my head around this "vision"

"When and where will this be?" I ask fumbling with my pen.

She giggles "No idea! All I know is that you will most likely kiss"

I also know I was in no position to be in a relationship right now.

"Is there any way you can tell more about her?" I ask

"Yes…" she sits there racking her brain for more information. " about 5.5 ummm pretty, and oh! Blue top light blue jeans…" then a nurse opened the door and came in.

"Mrs. Brandon, Dr. Cullen is ready for you." The nurse said. I don't know her name but I bet she has told me before..

"Thanks nurse Stanley." Alice replies

Ohhhhh Stanley Jessica that horrible girl who went to you school before dropping out and coming to work for her grandmother… miss. Wilbur. Every time she saw me she would flirt. And this time was no exception.

"Hello Edward… how are you," she asks after Alice has left the room "did you remember our date on Tuesday? You know I told you to write it down"

Because of the memory thing I believed her until she said…

"But you said that you would of course remember going out with such a beautiful woman…" she finished by batting her eyelashes.

"O...K… first of all Jessica I do not want a girlfriend at this moment, and second of all… no way would I be with someone who only wants a man for his looks?" I finish with a serious look on my face.

"What? What I look for most in a man is his mind" she looks at me with her best face of innocents she can conjure.

"Yea sure… I am going to go now" I saw as I point to the door.

"Well by Edward…" she looks sad.

**A/N **here's the thing I told you about at the end. Well I saw right now I have 14 followers. That means 14 of you know when a story comes out. So I want a total of hmmmmmm… 12 reviews. (All positive please) and you won't get a new chapter until I get all of the reviews…

Dauntlessbutterfly away!


	4. sorry guys

**A/N** this is a one shot I created one day while actually selling cookies since I am a girl scout. But this idea actually came from when I was out selling with my mom we saw a mansion of in the distance and we joked about it being the cullens house.

Bella p.o.v.

I snuggle into the cool embrace of my vampire boyfriend, smiling contently. Everyone was out hunting so we were all alone…

He looks down at me smiling warmly.

"What? Is the something on my face?" I say as I reach up to see if I do.

"No you don't I was just admiring my prize…" he says leaning down to kiss me when…

DING DONG a shrill sound fills the air

"Hmmmmmm…I will get it" Edward groans while gently lifting me off of him.

I get up to follow him to the door and I see a girl about 13 standing on the porch admiring the mansion.

She snaps out of her trance to say…

"Hi my name is Ella, I am a Girl Scout selling Girl Scout cookies, and I wanted to know if you wanted any?" she finishes with a hopeful look on her face.

"No thank you. We don't need any" Edward replies closing the door.

"No wait! I want some!" I yell running up to stop the door from closing.

He opens the door again.

"You do?" she asks happily.

"Oh yes I haven't had any for maybe… 3 years now what kind do you have?" I ask.

"Well what flavors do you like? Mint, peanut butter, Carmel?" she asked excitedly.

"You my friend are a good sales woman." I say "can I see your list?"

"Yes you can…" she waits.

"Bella" I answer.

"Bella… Here" she passes the paper over to me.

"Ohhhhh… Thin mints… samosas… do-si-dos…" I mumble then I hear rumbling behind me. I turn to and I see him looking at me greatly amused and laughing at my cookie endeavor. So naturally I stick out my tongue.

"I will take one thin mint, one samosas, and one savanna smiles!" I exclaim.

"That will be 12 dollars" she says.

I reach into my pocket to get the money out, but Edward has beaten me to it. He hands her the money.

"Thank you!" she turns around to get the cookies while looking down at the money. She takes about 10 steps then stops suddenly and turns around shocked.

"Uhhhh… this is $400!?" Ella says as she slowly walks back towards us. The look on her face was a mix of worry, hope, and just a flash of fear.

"Oh is it?" Edward has a mock surprise look on his face "Well you keep it. What is the origination you are giving the money to?"

She just stands there mouth gaping (which is something Ella and I now have in common.) for a minute then says "Uh… the… thing… oh yes ummm… soldiers fighting in Afghanistan!" she looks flustered.

"Well I would like the boxes my girlfriend ordered then donate all of the rest of the money to the soldiers. Is that o.k.?" He asks, even though he probably knows the answer through her mind.

"Yes I can soooo do that! Thank you!" she turns and run back to the car about 50 yards away.

Once she gets there I can see whoever is in the car roll the window down. Ella points to us and is obviously happily saying something to the person in the car.

That person gets out of the car very fast to get cookies out of the trunk. Then with the cookies run over to us. Once they get about half way here I can see that the person is a 40ish woman with the same features on her face as Ella so I assume it is Ella's mother.

One they arrive the woman gingerly gives me the boxes of cookies. They smell of cardboard and sugar. The woman reaches out with both hands to shake Edwards's hands.

"Thank you for helping my daughter!" she says. She has tears in her eyes as does Ella.

"No problem, and thank you for the cookies" Edward says politely. That is Edward for you. Gives $400 away then thanks the receivers of the $400.

"Bye!" Ella is practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Goodbye" I reply as I close the door.

I walk over to the kitchen to put down the cookie boxes but I keep the box of thin mints and walk over to the couch to have a cookie snack. Once I sit down in Edward lap I look over at him and he looks the same as before the Girl Scout arrived.

"What?" he asks me.

"Why did you give her $400?" I say as I study his face.

"Why not?" he replies innocently.

I continue to try to decipher his expression.

"It was because in her mind I saw that she wants to go to New York with her troop, and her family is just scraping by, in terms of money. And she had never been able to go anywhere other than forks and port angles. She needed this in her life. So that was all I could do was try to help her achieve her goal of $2000. She had already gained $1200 and this plus my money plus her money earned selling cookies she will be able to go in the next year." Edward finishes. I look into his eyes I put down my cookies and say

"You are the kindest person I have ever met. How am I so lucky to have you in my life.." he smiles and leans in to kiss me. He kisses my cheek then trails to my ear. Then whispers, "ditto…" he continues to move to my lips. After a few minutes of making out we hear.

"NO! EMMETT YOU CAN NOT KEEP THE LLAMA!" this is followed by

"BUT THE LLAMA LOVES ME!" this was of course Emmett yelling at Rosalie.

"DO I SMELL COOKIES?" again Emmett.

Oh well for our private moment.


End file.
